


Clips from an Island

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Confessions of a Cam Boy and Timestamps [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Camboy Dean, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Filming, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Top Castiel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Dean and Castiel are on vacation to Greece. Having a private villa means Dean can ride Cas outside without worrying about getting caught. Why wouldn't he take advantage of that, especially when Cas looks so good in his swim trunks?





	Clips from an Island

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for [Confessions of a Cam Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654578). I've had this one half-written since I posted the original story in 2016. I thought National Milk Day was a good time to finish it off and post it ;D
> 
> I have at least one more timestamp planned, but am open to suggestions for others.

Dean wakes up from his mid-afternoon nap to a wide expanse of white bedding, the only signs of life the open balcony doors and the soft sounds of the ocean in the distance. This is the most relaxed Dean has ever been, sleepy and content to lay in their soft bed and listen to the soothing sound of waves crashing on black pebble beaches.

They talked about going to see the volcano this afternoon, but Dean doesn’t really want to do anything more strenuous than getting up to find out where Cas wandered off to. He rolls off the edge of the bed with a sigh and rubs at his eyes as he saunters over to the open doors, hoping to find his lover. He isn’t disappointed.

Cas is sprawled out on a deck chair in just his swim trunks, his smooth skin a deep golden brown from all the time they’ve spent on the beach. He looks like something out of a Versace ad. Dean wants to ride him, hard. He grabs his phone from where he left it charging on the nightstand and steps out into the sunshine, squinting against the blinding brightness. He catches Cas giving him an appreciative once-over and smirks, crossing the balcony in two strides and dropping to his knees in front of the lounger. “Like what you see?” he asks, waving a lazy hand down his naked front.

“Always,” Cas says, lifting his sunglasses to make better eye contact. Dean leans over his sprawled legs to hand the phone over to him. Cas’ eyes immediately cloud over with heat and a slow tent begins forming in his trunks.

Dean runs his hands up Cas’ bare legs, teasing the skin under his trunks. “You’re sure this is a private villa?” he asks, checking over the side of the low balcony to see nothing but black rock and ocean.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone shy on me,” Cas teases as he thumbs through Dean’s phone, probably pulling up the recording app.

“’Course not. I just don’t want one of those little old dudes trying to sell postcards wandering by and screaming at me in Greek to stop riding you. Kinda puts a damper on the whole thing.”

“We could go back inside.”

“Uh no. I wanna sit on this dick right here.” Dean cups his hand over the tent in Cas’ trunks, squeezing gently. He teases fingers along the elastic of the shorts, pulling them down an inch to kiss the sun-kissed skin before letting it snap back in place a few times, delighting in the increasing heat of Castiel’s gaze. “But first I wanna get it nice and sloppy, ‘cause I don’t feel like going back in to get the lube.”

“Lucky I happen to have a condom in my pocket then, isn’t it?”

Dean grins and leans up over Cas’ lap for a kiss, humming into it. “Mmm, very lucky.”

Cas digs his free hand through Dean’s hair, tugging until Dean moans before letting him go and lifting the phone up to filming height. “How are you enjoying Santorini, Dean?”

Dean grins at the camera. “I love it.”

“Why don’t you tell everyone what you’re plan for this afternoon is?”

Dean smooths his hands up the legs of Cas’ swim trunks to tease over the line of his shaft under the fabric. “I’m gonna choke on your fat cock until it’s soaked, and then I’m gonna ride it.”

“Are you? Get to it, then,” he says with a raised eyebrow over the top of the phone.

“Of course, sir.” Dean digs his fingers into the elastic band and tugs the trunks down slowly, dragging things out the way he likes to do his own stripteases. He watches with delight as Cas’ thick shaft bobs up from the waistband of the shorts to say hello, the head already shiny with pre-come. Dean pulls the trunks the rest of the way down and leans over to run the flat of his tongue up the salty shaft. He looks up to see Cas licking his lips, eyes glued to Dean’s mouth as it wraps around the head and suckles at it. He runs the tip of his tongue inside Cas’ foreskin, teasing at it before sucking it into his mouth. Cas makes a little noise, shifting down in the seat to give Dean better access.

Dean hums around the head and sinks down, relaxing his throat for the last inch until his nose is buried in Cas’ pubes. Cas combs his free hand through Dean’s hair, applying just enough pressure to the back of his head to get him moving. He kneels up from resting his ass on his heels to get a better angle and begins to bob his head up and down, guided by Cas’ hand at the back of his neck.

Soon there are tears trailing down the corners of his eyes and drool dribbling down his neck, Cas’ shaft good and wet. He pulls off grinning, strings of saliva and pre-come stretching between the head of Cas’ cock and Dean’s sore lips. Dean licks some of the saliva away, feeling accomplished at having lasted as long as he has so far. He digs in the pocket of Cas’ swim trunks and pulls out a condom, ripping the foil with his teeth and rolling the rubber an inch down Cas’ cock, alternating eye contact between Cas’ blown pupils and the camera lens.

“You swallow my cock down so well, don’t you?”

“Mmm,” Dean hums around the head, sinking back down to the base, pushing the condom down with his lips and tongue. He secures the condom with a hand circling Cas’ shaft and pulls up, making sure to get it nice and slobbery. There’s drool dribbling down his chin, and he pulls off with a loud, wet sound that he hopes is caught on camera.

Cas drags the fingers of his free hand across Dean’s chin, scooping up the drool and using it to stroke his cock, biting his lips as he looks down at Dean. Dean grins back at him, licking his own lips. He stands and turns around to show Cas his bare ass, still sloppy from their last fuck. “You ready to fuck me, daddy?”

He feels Cas reach out to stroke his ass cheek, pulling it to the side of expose his hole with the hand not holding Dean’s phone. Dean leans over to give him a better view, feeling ten kinds of filthy and so turned on it’s almost painful. Cas lets go and swats lightly at his hip. “Take a seat,” he says.

Dean bends over his lap, reaching behind him to line up. He takes his time sliding down, down, down Cas’ gorgeous cock until he’s seated on Cas’ lap. The slow slide back up pulls a moan from his lips unbidden. Cas’ cock rubs against his prostate in the best ways. He grabs onto the balcony for leverage and starts bouncing on Cas’ lap, mouth open on an endless stream of whining, needy moans.

The hot sun against his bare back reminds him where he is, outside, exposed to the elements. Anyone could walk by and see them, see what a slut Cas turns him into. And Cas is still filming, the camera on his phone capturing every slap of skin on skin as Dean rides him.

He leans back into Cas’ chest, twisting around to get to Cas’ lips, kissing him sloppy and not caring what they look like. “Your fucking cock… fuck me so good…” he groans, grinding down fast and dirty. Cas curls an arm around his stomach, hand traveling down to wrap around his cock, stroking him in time with his grinding. It doesn’t take long before he’s painting his tanned stomach white, shaking and calling out Cas’ name loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but he doesn’t care, because Cas is dropping the phone and gripping his hips so he can fuck up into him until he’s coming, too. His teeth clamp onto Dean’s shoulder blade as he comes, fucking hard up into Dean’s ass like he might be able to climb inside Dean and stay if he can just get close enough.

Cas releases his jaw and sits back in his chair, pulling Dean back with him and peppering his neck and cheek with kisses. “You’re so gorgeous when you ride me,” he whispers rough into Dean’s ear.

Dean can’t stop the grin. He nuzzles his nose against Cas’ cheek, kissing him. “Wish I could ride you all the time. You feel so good deep inside me.”

“Mmm,” Cas hums, kissing down his jaw again. They rest there for a long while, listening to the crash of the waves and sharing kisses.

Dean leans over to pick up his phone, laughing when he sees that it’s still recording. He ends the video and closes the camera, already thinking about what he’ll name the video when he uploads it. He thumbs around with the screen for a while, smiling at the soft kisses Cas drops on his shoulder as he watches.

Dean opens Snapchat and snaps a picture of the top of Cas’ head as he leans down to press another kiss to Dean’s sweaty skin. ‘Fun in the sun with my love’, he captions it before sending it off into the world. They don’t manage to visit the volcano that day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
